My Pokemon Journey!
by Cynderfan123
Summary: Meet, Briar. She is a 14 year old girl willing to be a pokemon trainer. She travels on Flicka, her black and white mare, on a quest to beat the gyms and to claim badges.


_**Pokemon Story :D **(By the way I ride horses in this thing; it's not in the games so I added it in as an extra. Oh yea and I'm not sure if it's possible to get an Articuno's egg but it's ma fav Pokemon so it's in my story, sorry if I've twisted it a bit, this is just a bit of background to my character, with love included! Enjoy the story…)_

_**Chapter 1: My Journey begins :P**_

_2 days before…_

_I sat in my room gazing at photo album, my Uncle Darren holding a Pokemon egg. He loved that egg, and so did I…_

_But now it's gone, we believe, lost in a car crash along with my Auntie, I wept yesterday._

_That I had lost a Pokemon to be, and such loving and kind relatives, _

_It was my birthday present, but my uncle was clingy, attached to this egg. _

_A rare and beautiful egg, Articuno's egg. _

_A present from my great granddad, left to me… _

_We think it's lost anyway, but it might be intact in the boot of the car, of course it could be there. I went to go check it …_

_2 Days after finding the egg…_

I strolled outside my house, waiting for mum to come out after looking over the egg.

She suddenly bursted abruptly onto the stone path outside our elegant 2-floored home, its white walls shone, reflecting the blistering sun's heat. It blinded me for a few seconds, the dazed me said "May I take my egg now please?"

"Erm, yes darling." She said reluctant to let go.

"Why is everyone so attached to this thing?" I said, snatching it back rudely.

"It's so magnificent, how could you not gaze at its shiny shell. It's almost impossible not to imagine the creature inside…"

"Ok… mum, I understand your point. It is rare so I best take good care of this thing. " I said, kissing her.

"Enjoy your day…"

"Of course..." I smirked.

I walked along the path and out on to a common route, towards the stables. I grabbed a leading rope off a hook and attached it to my horse, Flicka. A beautiful black and white mare, which's temperament, was kind, graceful and gentle. I lead her out, and then tacked her up and climbed on top, making sure not to hurt her delicate back.

I put her into a trot and rode to the professor's lab.

But on my way there, Lloyd (My crush) turned up. I sighed looking into his eyes. I nearly lost control of Flicka but quickly put her back in place.

"Hey Briar, where you going?"

"No where special," I said going all smitten.

"Come down, babe."

_He called me babe! That's a sign, a sign! He might what to walk with me._

I stepped off Flicka, leaving my crop and gloves on the saddle, and tied the lead rope somewhere where she wouldn't wander too much.

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek; I blushed and went all light-headed. I hummed to myself, as he strolled along, I followed after him. My hand in his now.

I just followed him, carelessly until I paid the price.

My right foot fell into a ditch at the side of the path and I went onto my knees. I giggled out of embarrassment and laughter.

"You ok?" He said lifting me up.

I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore, I felt all cheeky today so I went for it. I kissed his lips; I started regretting my decision until he put his tongue in. Turning a harmless kiss into to something with meaning.

I felt his tongue in my mouth, circling around, like a bat in my mouth. It was a crazy moment for me but I sort of liked it. I joined in too, it felt special… not a stupid dare kiss, but something real.

We stopped and laughed at each other, I said bye to him as I stepped back on Flicka and finally arrived at the lab.

_**That was some background to my story, my first ever chapter. I just started to ride in real so I'll try to fit it in to all my game stories. As I adore games, I thought to combine the two, so expect riding in my gaming stories. Even Rayman could be on horseback through the snow and kicking ass in The Land beyond the Clouds. I dunno, but I hope u enjoyed this first chapter of more to come. **_


End file.
